Proyecto Heimdall
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Cosas extrañas pasan cuando una serie de astronautas de la NASA planean un viaje a un planeta lejano por dos años.
1. Preparando todo

**_Lalalal no tengo nada para decir, solo que no pude con mis ganas e ideas raras._**

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash entre otras que iré nombrando con el paso de los caps_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Proyecto Heimdall<span>_**

Había un proyecto que era secreto al resto de la población, ningún civil podía saber de ello. Se llamaba el proyecto Heimdall, tal y como el dios que lo ve todo porque ese era el objetivo, explorar todo el espacio exterior. Simplemente esa era la idea de la NASA.

Tal era la preocupación de hacer eso que varios recursos fueron empleados para hacer realidad la ambición de científicos.

Así era como comenzaron a preparar a todos los practicantes de astronautas. Sin más para que luego de varias pruebas descartar cinco que viajarían al planeta más lejano posible por años, que para ellos serán solo uno pero para los demás más de diez, y allí buscarán rastros de vida aunque más no sea bacterias u otros organismos de vida.

Por ello hoy comenzaba la práctica.

Rachel Berry, Santana López, Brittany S. Pierce entre otras personas, cosa que curiosamente la mayoría eran mujeres.

Y luego de muchos exámenes médicos, psicológicos y físicos, llegaron a la decisión de elegir a unas personas en particular.

Emocionados todos fueron a ver la pantalla del techo que decía quienes estaban elegidos y quienes pasaban a ocupar cargos dentro de la institución al igual que los que tenían que simplemente volver a casa. Eso último era lo peor porque estaban bien lejos.

La lista era la siguiente:

**_Capitán: Rachel Berry_****_Co-Capitán: Santana López_****_Conductor de la nave: Sam Evans_****_Copiloto: Marley Rose_****_Maquinista: Brittany S. Pierce_**

Y todos estaban de acuerdo, no se quejaban de su suerte. Así tenían un año para prepararse más, despedirse de todos y desaparecer por al menos veinte años que serían dos allí afuera.

Siendo el año que era podían viajar bien lejos, hasta casi un agujero negro, suerte que nadie planeaba ir allí, eran demasiado cuerdos para ello, excepto ellos que irían cerca de ese lugar.


	2. El viaje

**_Perdidos en la nada_**

Ya casi estaba todo listo, Rachel intentaba terminar de despertarse pero con esa chica abrazándole por la espalda era imposible. Sentía sus cálidos brazos rodear su cintura baja, también una suave respiración algo húmeda correr por su cuello. Estaba muy tentada a voltear y volver a dormir con esa hermosa mujer que tenía atrás, pero en vez de eso ella sabía que no podría hacer eso.

Era el gran día, en tan solo unas horas más estarían volando hacía otro planeta con otras personas, pero simplemente no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que le quedaba con esa chica.

Así que tomó las manos de su novia y con cuidado volteo. Tendría que tener eso de casi dos horas. Así ella simplemente aprovecharía cada minuto allí. Comenzó con un suave beso, y aunque estuviera durmiendo la otra le correspondía, era algo que era pura reacción a su tacto, así terminó profundizándole el beso, además pasó sus manos por la cintura de la otra chica, lentamente, disfrutando cada sensación de su cálida piel.

—Mmm…—Gemía placenteramente la chica bajo el tacto ajeno—Con que tomando ventaja porque no soy una persona de mañana…—Dijo sin abrir los ojos, y la otra siguió tocándole

—Puede ser…—Le respondió divertida. Así le quitó lentamente la remera.

—Oh, mi amor, eres una pícara—Dijo la pelirroja besándole de nuevo.

Un beso hambriento, muy hambriento con ganas descubiertas.

—No te emociones demasiado que será algo rápido, recuerda que me tengo que ir y para eso tengo que terminar de hacer las maletas

—Con más razón—Le dijo con cara de tristeza, que hizo sentir muy mal a la otra—No te veré en más de diez años mi amor…Se que es tu sueño pero…no es fácil y lo sabes

—Ya lo sé, pero simplemente así es la cosa…vamos no pongas esa carita—Le dijo tomando su cara y con una mirada llena de disculpas—Te extrañaré muchísimo, y no sé qué haré sin ti, pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedo quedarme, así que simplemente déjalo ser y sabes que pienso al respecto.

—Y tu sabes que no quiero hacer eso

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tienes que conseguirte a alguien más—Le dijo la chica

Así continuaron con su despedida

* * *

><p>Cuando la hora llegó Rachel se bañó. La otra yacía ya preparada, vestida y recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, deseando poder dormirse un poco, pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta lo que va a pasar pronto.<p>

Cuando salió se comenzó a cambiar a los pies de la cama, y la otra chica se deslizó vagamente hasta ella, y le abrazó por la espalda mientras la otra se terminaba de poner las medias y zapatillas.

—Oh amor—Volteó una vez de que se cambió, y le besó tierna y castamente en sus labios.

Terminó de guardar el equipaje, sobretodo la foto de ella y su novia, la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su campera.

Así es como llevó sus cosas hasta la estación y su novia se despidió. La otra le besó, fue terrible verle así de triste, llorando y de esa forma no pudo más y le abrazó y le besó todo lo que pudo antes de que el ejército les dijera que ya era hora de irse.

* * *

><p>Pronto Sam la recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba algo nervioso y le entendía era algo difícil, ya que no estarían en casa por un largo tiempo.<p>

Así se pusieron la ropa correcta para el viaje y entraron a la nave.

—Ohhh estoy tan nervioso, esto va a ser demasiado—Decía una y otra vez Sam. Santana le golpeó el brazo— ¡Auch!

—Calla de una vez, llevas diciéndolo desde que llegamos.

Así simplemente se quedó callado, no quería otra de esos golpes dolorosos.

Ya solo estaban a minutos de partir y eso les tenían del nervio.


End file.
